Key
}} ) Southfield, Michigan Jordan Peele: February 21, 1979 (age ) New York City, New York |YouTube Channel = Comedy Central |hair = None (Key) Black (Peele) |eyes = Brown (both) |ERBnumber = Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali |As = Gandhi (Key) Martin Luther King, Jr. (Peele) Michael Jordan (Key) Muhammad Ali (Peele)}} Key & Peele portrayed Gandhi and Martin Luther King, Jr. in Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., and Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. Information on the actors Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Haworth Peele, more commonly known together as Key and Peele, are American comedians, actors, and filmmakers. They first met on the comedy sketch series MADtv and became friends as they realized the great comedic chemistry between them. After the cancellation of the show, they starred in their own Comedy Central sketch series, Key & Peele, which premiered on January 31st, 2012, and ended its fifth and final season on September 9th, 2015. Since the end of the show, they have written and starred in a full-length feature film, Keanu, released on April 29th, 2016. Key continues to have supporting roles in various television series and films, and Peele announced quitting acting to move on to writing and directing other projects, most notably the thriller film Get Out, for which he won the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. Appearances 'Season 2:' 'Keegan-Michael Key:' *Gandhi 'Jordan Peele:' *Martin Luther King, Jr. 'Season 3:' 'Keegan-Michael Key:' *Michael Jordan 'Jordan Peele:' *Muhammad Ali Trivia *Key and Peele are the second and third non-YouTuber guests to appear in a rap battle, the first being Snoop Dogg. **They are the first non-YouTuber rappers to appear more than once. *They are the second guest duo to appear, after PrankvsPrank and Rhett & Link. **They are the first and only guest duo to have battled against each other. *They, Zach Sherwin, George Watsky, DeStorm Power, Rhett & Link, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Kimmy Gatewood, Dan Bull and Wax are so far the only guest stars to have a rapping role in more than one season. **They and Rhett & Link are the only guest duos to star in more than one season. *EpicLLOYD appeared as a cameo in a Key & Peele skit as a rap battle host, in reference to the Epic Rap Battles of History series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTIPQdlLKTA *Both battles to feature Key & Peele have had a different verse structure compared to typical verse structures in past battles. *So far, every character portrayed by Key and Peele have names that start with the letter "M" ('M'ahatma Gandhi, 'M'artin Luther King, Jr., 'M'ichael Jordan, and 'M'uhammad Ali). *They appeared in "Weird Al" Yankovic's parody "White & Nerdy", portraying gangsters.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9qYF9DZPdw *They reviewed Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. in their comedy review series Vandaveon and Mike.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glVwoKr9AEE Gallery :Main gallery: Key & Peele/Gallery Related videos Epic Rap Battles Presents The Key and Peele Collection References External links To learn more about Key and Peele, visit the Key and Peele Wiki by clicking here! Category:Actors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele